Pacar Ketinggalan Vespa
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: Minato menceritakan pengalama kencannya yang bisa dikatakan tidak bagus pada pegawainya. Bagaimana tentang, ia lupa membonceng gadisnya. Wanna know more? Just read it! [Diambil dari sebuah KISAH NYATA yang tidak terkenal]


**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pacar Ketinggalan Vespa belongs to Namikaze Han**

**~o~**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**~o~**

**Humor**

**Romance**

**~o~**

**Ficlet – 635 words**

**~o~**

**Gajeness, Abalness, Jelekness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sedikit pojokan Han:**

Halo~ Han yang masih baru ini membawa ficlet. Dan ajaibnya, ini genre humor. Han kan sebenenernya susah tuh bikin humor, tapi karena denger cerita ini jadi geregetan buat ngetik dan make chara Naruto. Semoga kalian berbahagia membaca cerita ini ^-^ oh ya cerita ini memekai latar waktu tahun 90-an.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, lihat! Ada film baru nih!" seorang pria dengan rambut mangkuk –sungguh tidak pas untuk orang berumur sepertinya- berteriak senang menemukan film baru. Oh ayolah, dia sudah tua dan bukan anak muda yang akan menonton film ramai-ramai kan?

"Film apa Gai-san?" pria dengan rambut terikat keatas seperti nanas dan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya bertanya pada peria tadi –Gai.

"_Pacar Ketinggalan Kereta_" jawab Gai. "Ayo kita tonton bersama! Kau mau Iruka?" ajak Gai pada Iruka –yang tadi bertanya. Tuan, kau sudah tidak muda lagi-_-

"Sepertinya menarik" jawab Iruka singkat.

"Ketinggalan kereta? Setidaknya itu tidak buruk, dibanding cerita Minato-sama, atasan kita" pria dengan rambut keperakan ikut-ikut bergabung dengan dua kawannya itu. Nama Hatake Kakashi terlihat di _name tag_-nya.

"Memang bagaimana?!" Gai mulai bersemangat.

Oh kebetulan sekali pria berumur kepala empat dengan nama Minato atau atasan mereka melintas. "Ekhem. Sepertinya ada yang mau tahu"

"E-eh? Minato-sama!" ketiga pria tadi sungguh kaget karena atasan mereka datang.

"Yah, jadi begini ceritanya …" Minato mulai mendongeng. Dan entah kenapa tiga pria itu duduk anteng layaknya anak kecil mendengarkan dongeng.

_**Beberapa tahun sebelumnya …**_

_Saat itu aku masih muda, aku masih dalam masa berpacaran. Dan itu malam minggu, jadi aku ngapel Kushina … kalian tahu anak muda kan._

"Kau mau pergi Kushi?" Minato mengajak gadisnya itu pergi. Entah kemana. Author juga tidak tahu.

"Ke taman ya?" tawar Kushina –gadis milik Minato. Ceilah.

"Baiklah"

Minato mengendarai vespa dengan warna putih gading. Pada masanya, itu adalah kendaraan mahal. Kushina duduk dibelakangnya.

_Kami naik vespaku, ia duduk dibelakangku. Namun ditengah jalan, vespaku mogok. Jadi terpaksa berhenti sebentar. Dan kebetulan sekali itu di halte dekat sekolah._

"Aish, kenapa sih vespa ini?" Minato berkacak pinggang kesal. _He to the llow –HELLOW_! Dia lagi mau malmingan bareng ayang-nya Kushina yang manis, cantik, baik, imut, dan sekarag vespa kesayangannya –walaupun gak ngelebihin cintanya ke Kushina- ini mogok?! Demi apapun, rasanya Minato pengen bakar rambut merah Kushina. Gak jadi ding, takut kena jotos. **Abaikan ini.**

"Kau kenapa mogok hah?! Kau tidak tahu ini malam apa? Ini malam minggu dan harusnya menjadi saat yang romantic bagi aku dan Minato. Tapi kau justru mogok? Kau cemburu padaku? Setahuku kau itu laki-laki. Jadi kau mencintai Minato? Demi apapun, kau ini bukan _gay_ kan? Aku akan mencabik-cabikmu!" dan Kushina justru mengomel pada vespa-_-

"Kalau kau mencabik-cabiknya, lalu kita ke taman dengan apa? Sudahlah, biar kuperbaiki dulu" Minato berusaha mengetengahkan. Pake Ctrl + E langsung ke tengah tuh bang.-.

"Huh terserah" Kushina mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku setempat. Memajukan bibirnya. Kesal.

_Lalu vespaku sudah benar. Aku menaikinya dan menyuruh Kushina naik. Karena kupikir ia sudah naik, jadi aku menjalankan vespaku._

"Selesai!" Minato bersorak karena meyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Ayo naik Kushi" merasa Kushina sudah duduk dibelakangnya, ia menjalankan.

Dengan riang ia berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa menyadari yang dibelakangnya hanyalah …

_Ternyata, ia tidak dibelakangku. Oke ini horror –bagiku. Aku tidak tahu memutuskan apa, akhirnya begitulah. Aku …_

Sudah sampai pada taman Konoha di tahun 90-an. Masih sangat asri. Minato masih asik berbicara.

"Ku –shi … _DOKO_?!" ia terkejut. "DIMANA KUSHINA-**KU**?! TADI ADA DIBELAKANGKU KOK! Atau jangan-jangan …" Minato menatap horror vespanya sendiri.

"Kau menelannya ya?" tudingnya pada vespa tak berdosa itu-_-

"Tidak?_ Gomenne_. Lalu, dimana dia?" Minato bertanya pada vespanya itu. Vespanya hanya diam. Yaiyalah-_- sejak kapan vespa bisa ngomong? Kalo bisa horror keles-_-

"Ketinggalan di halte ya? Yasu –KETINGGALAN?! Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Minato berjongkok, merangkul vespanya bagai merangkul seorang teman.

"Kembali? Tidak. Tidak. Ia hanya akan memarahiku. Lalu?" sumpah ni orang sarap kali yak nanya pendapat sama vespa-_-

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja deh. _Gomen_ Kushi, lain kali aja ya" Minato akhirnya mengendarai vespanya dengan aman, damai, tenteram, sejahtera, dan bahagia.

"_Lho terus, bagaimana nasib Kushina-san?"_

_Oh itu, dia sendirian di halte. Dan kembali pulang. Besoknya, aku kena marah deh._

"MMIIIIINNAAAAAAAATTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gadis dengan surai sewarna _ruby_ itu mendesah kecewa. Mendesah? Itu teriak ding, salah. _Gomen_.

**-The End-**

Apa gerangan saya ngetik cerita gaje inii? Aneh ya aneh? Jelek ya jelek? Iyaa XD aduhh map deh map pemirsah. Saya tidak bermaksud begituuu. Yaudah, maafkan saya saja ya. Semoga saya bisa ngetik yang lebih bermutu dari ini.

Maaf juga saya nistain Minato kayak begini. Gak bermaksud sumpah._.v jujur, saya cinta banget sama Minato. Saya aja pake nama _Namikaze_. Tapi Minato disini kek gimana gitu... GOMENNASAI m(_ _)m

Sekian dan wassalamu'alaikum .

Eits eits eits …

**Review dulu mbak/mas …?**


End file.
